In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) or Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE Advanced, LTE-A) system, user equipment (UE) generally has different values of a feature parameter at different moments. Herein, the feature parameter of the UE refers to: a value or information used to measure quality of communication between the UE and a base station, and/or a value or information used to measure quality of a channel between the UE and a base station, and/or information used to reflect a service feature of the UE.
For example, when the UE communicates with the base station under a poor channel condition at a particular moment, greater coverage enhancement is required for signal transmission between the UE and the base station; in this case, more resource overheads may be used to improve reliability of service transmission. When the channel condition is good, less coverage enhancement is required for signal transmission between the UE and the base station; in this case, reliable service transmission can be performed by using fewer resource overheads. However, in the prior art, for example, when coverage enhancement is performed for signal transmission between the UE and the base station, a current coverage enhancement value is not considered; instead, a uniform coverage enhancement technology is used to perform coverage enhancement. Besides, during coverage enhancement, the UE or the base station may support transmission of same signals, and support same functions of the signals.
That is, in the prior art, when the feature parameter of the UE changes, the UE or the base station uses a uniform coverage enhancement technology to perform coverage enhancement, supports transmitting same signals, and supports same functions of the signals, which produces a large quantity of system resource overheads, results in low resource utilization, and increases complexity of service processing by the UE or the base station. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new method to resolve the foregoing problem.